Protegiendote De Ti Misma
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Al regresar a Hong-Kong, Shaoran descubre que fue mandado a llamar solo porque una fuerza mágica poderosa está por explotar en Japón. Enfrentándose a su propio Clan, Shaoran está decidido a no dejar sola a Sakura, por lo que con un entrenamiento especial con su madre, intentará mejorar su nivel mágico y así poder proteger a Sakura, así sea de ella misma.


**.**

 **Hola a todos.**

 **El motivo de esta historia fue...**

 **Hacer mi propia versión de Clear Card.**

 **Eso de estar editando el manga, me dio unas cuentas ideas xD**

 **Este fic estará mayormente visto de la perpectiva de _Shaoran_**

 **.**

 **¡Así que nos estamos leyendo!**

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

* * *

 **Publicación:** **25 de Agosto 2018**

 **Palabras:** **1238**

* * *

 **Protegiéndote de ti misma**

 **-I-**

El Real Motivo del Regreso

…

Las puertas de un gran salón se abrieron de par en par, permitiéndoles ver a las personas que ahí se encontraban, al joven muchacho de cabellos castaños que ingresaba al lugar.

Las cejas fruncidas encendían la mirada ambarina de Li Shaoran, quien pasó sus ojos por cada uno de los sujetos que se encontraban sentados, alrededor de aquella larga mesa encabezada por su madre, Li Ieran. Ahí, su mirada se detuvo, la examinó esperando ver algún indicio de algo, pero no encontró más que la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, dando una pequeña reverencia—. He regresado.

—Es bueno verlo, hijo —fueron las únicas palabras de su madre. Luego, el silencio fue destrozado por los sinfines de murmullos que las personas que ahí estaban, empezaron a levantar.

—Joven Xiao-Lang —uno de los hombres mayores, se puso de pie—. ¿Cómo han resultado las cosas en Japón? ¿Consiguió las cartas Clow?

Aquello tendría que ser un chiste, uno muy malo.

—¿De verdad lo pregunta? —consultó, ladeando la sonrisa—. Ustedes sabían perfectamente que yo nunca podría hacerme con las cartas Clow. Ellas ya tenían destinada una dueña, una dueña con el poder para sellarlas porque ella tenía la llave. Y, aun así, aquí estoy, he podido regresar, sin problemas. Sin las cartas, pero con mucha más experiencia.

—Es de la actual dueña de las cartas que necesitamos hablar —Ieran se puso de pie y todos los hombres, alrededor de la mesa, hicieron silencio absoluto—. Te mandamos a llamar, porque estabas en peligro.

—¿En peligro? —no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, sorprendido. ¿Por qué él estaría en peligro?

—Una tormenta de poder desmedido caerá sobre la joven japonesa —informó su madre y Shaoran sintió como su corazón aumentaba las frecuencias cardiacas. ¿ _Sakura estaba en problemas?_

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó, con la voz envuelta en pánico— ¿Qué le pasará a Sakura?

El nombre de pila de la niña causó un nuevo murmullo en el salón, y preocupación en el rostro de Ieran.

« _Las predicciones no fallaron. Se enamoró de ella.»_

—Xiao-Lang —la mujer de larga cabellera negra, lo observó fijamente—, el poder mágico de aquella jovencita podría lastimarte. Era necesario regresarte a Hong Kong antes de que algo malo pudiera sucederte.

Shaoran odiaba su nombre pronunciado de esa manera, se había acostumbrado a como Sakura lo llamaba «Shaoran» así le gustaba más.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Ella nunca lo lastimaría, no con intención. Levantó la mirada hacia su madre, una vez más.

—¿Sucederme? —preguntó, con un tono bastante irónico—. ¿Acaso les importé cuando me mandaron solo, a otro país, con diez años?

—Joven Xiao-Lang —uno de los presentes, se puso de pie—, entienda. En esa ocasión, fue porque usted era la persona más poderosa de este Clan. Necesitábamos que adquiriera experiencia y ya la tiene. Ahora debemos cuidarlo, es nuestro próximo líder y debemos protegerlo de cualquier evento mágico que pudiera llevar a la perdición al Clan.

Ahí estaba la verdad del asunto. Shaoran ya lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar volver a cargar la mochila pesada que había soltado en el aeropuerto, la primera vez que se fue. La mochila de ser el heredero, la mochila de las responsabilidades mágicas que tenía para con todas esas personas.

Pero, ¿qué clase de heredero sería si no podía ayudar a la persona que amaba? ¿Cómo podía dedicarse a una labor teniendo la cabeza en ascuas por lo que sucede en Japón?

Tenía que volver, no importa cuánto tiempo tardara en convencer a su madre, tenía que volver.

—¡Quiero volver a Japón! —declaró y, sin dar a tiempo a negativas, continuó hablando—. Sakura es la persona que yo quiero. Ambos tenemos un sentimiento compartido, correspondido —volvió a mirarse las manos—. No la puedo dejar enfrentarse a su destino, así como si nada.

—No puedes —le informó Ieran, con la voz firme. Acto que fue avalado por todos los presentes—. Eres mi hijo, mi único hijo varón y es hora de que empieces a comportarte como el próximo heredero. Es hora de entrenar y ver los planes a futuro.

—No quiero —negó con la cabeza—. No pienso obedecer, madre —la miró desafiante y los murmullos eran nuevamente la orden de aquella mesa de madera oscura.

—No podemos permitir que algo malo te pase —le explicó, tratando de bajar el noto de voz para que, quizás así, su hijo entrara en razón.

—¿Y antes, sí? ¿Cuándo era solo un niño títere de este clan? —no sabía de donde estaba saliendo el poder para contraatacar a su madre de esa forma. Él nunca había sido atrevido con ella, pero ahora era la vida de Sakura la que estaba en riesgo—. ¿Por qué ustedes tienen que decidir mi vida? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerles caso?

—No volverás a Japón y punto —sentenció, y luego con su mano, pidió a todos los presentes que abandonaran el salón y la dejaran a sola con su hijo. Shaoran tenía la mirada baja, su pecho ardía en coraje y rabia de no poder ser de ayuda a Sakura. Bueno, nunca había sido de mucha ayuda para ella, pero sí sabía que su presencia la reconfortaría para lo que vendría, estaba seguro de eso.

Levantó la mirada cuando sintió la presencia de su madre junto a él. Fijo su mirada en ella, pero Ieran solo se agachó para abrazarlo.

—Las fuerzas que se acercan a la elegida de Clow, aún están lejos —le susurró—. Dame un año, Xiao-Lang. Entrena, entrena conmigo, aprende nuevas técnicas y luego, cuando estés seguro, te dejaré ir.

—Madre… —Shaoran no podía creer aquellas palabras.

—Amas a esa jovencita, lo sé, lo he visto en mis predicciones. Ella podría llegar a ser un valioso miembro de esta familia, si aquella tormenta mágica se disipa antes de tiempo —las mejillas de Shaoran se encendieron rápidamente—. Necesito garantizar que volverás con bien, hijo. Si quieres ir a protegerla, a ayudarla a que su propia magia no se le vuelva en contra, entonces debes entrenar. Debes aprender cosas para poder ayudarla, en tu condición actual, solamente vas a resultar lastimado.

Ieran sostuvo a su hijo por los hombros.

—Entonces…

—No le diremos a nadie del clan. Trabajaremos juntos como si solo fuera entrenamiento mágico y, con el tema de tu prometida, lo aplazaremos para más adelante. Debemos concretar que la elegida por mi hijo, pueda salir bien librada de la oscuridad que se avecina sobre ella, antes de tomar decisiones con respecto a eso.

La sonrisa de los labios de Ieran, lo sorprendió.

 _¿Ella realmente lo estaba apoyando?_

No podía creerlo.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que, cuando quiso reaccionar, ya estaba abrazando a su madre.

—¡Gracias, madre, no fallaré! ¡Le juro que no fallaré!

—Lo sé —respondió. Si bien estaba sorprendida por el actuar impulsivo de su hijo, desde que cruzó la mirada con él, al entrar en el salón, sabía que su pequeño había crecido considerablemente, a nivel emocional y moral.

La ferviente lucha que desató contra ella, por defender a la joven de la cual estaba enamorado, la impresionó.

Habia sido dura la separación, pero veía que había dado buenos frutos. Su hijo tenía el alma de un líder.

Pero antes, tenía una valiosa lección que aprender y vivir.

Cuidar, por sobre todas las cosas, a la persona que ama.


End file.
